Guardian Angel
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: If you loved someone enough ... Would you give up your lifeblood for them? But what if that person refused? Will you be strong enough to convince them to live? Live for both themselves and you? Reader X Zero.


**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the creator, author or characters.

(If I did, I would've killed Kaname already and have Zero and Yuki live happily ever after :P)

**A/N:** This is a Reader X Zero kind of thing, and since I've always wanted to have someone like Zero as a boyfriend, so I thought I'd try it out. (:

Yuki is not in the story at all, and you are somewhat replacing her. Please don't be offended - I just wanted to spread some joy to the readers in love with Zero :D

On with the show! Er .. Story.

Please R&R!

* * *

It is a gloomy afternoon, clouds dotting the sky. As the teacher drones on about physics, you groan, laying your head on your desk and gazing outside, suddenly yearning to go somewhere else, _anywhere_ else but in the stuffy classroom you are currently seated in.

"(F/n)!" you turn your head to meet the eyes of your best friend Yori, who is trying to hide a giggle at your disgruntled expression. "What?" you ask, slightly irritated.

"Nothing. Just be careful," she smiles. You stick your tongue out and close your (e/c) eyes.

"(F/n)!"

You open your eyes at the sound of your name being spoken once more.

"What is it, Yori-chan? Can't I sleep in peace?" you are short tempered because you have been cooped up in class for the entire day, not having a chance to steal a bit of fresh air.

"Sleeping? I'm sorry, Ms (L/n), but sleeping is prohibited during class time."

Your eyes widen as your head shot up to see the physics teacher glaring at you sternly.

You look down; cheeks burning and you nod sheepishly. "Sorry."

He stares at you for a moment longer before moving on.

"Ugh," you flop down back into your seat as Yori whispers, "Sorry (f/n). I tried to warn you."

You groan again and cover your eyes. "Thanks anyway," your voice is muffled, but she hears you.

"Better luck next time," she pats your back and you reluctantly shift up to a sitting position.

Luckily, the bell rings, and you jump out of your seat.

Grabbing your things, you wave goodbye to Yori after dumping your textbooks onto your bed, and head outside to start your Guardian duties.

"Zero?" you call out to your fellow Guardian companion, though he does not reply.

You shrug. _He's probably not here yet, _you decide.

You begin to do your nightly strolls towards the Night Class dormitories, but you stop when you see a dark figure hovering near the water fountain.

"Zero?" you call again, approaching the figure.

"Hello, (f/n). You're early tonight," the figure steps out of the shadow to reveal Kaname.

You are surprised, but you blush and nod. "I needed some fresh air," you explain.

Kaname gazes at you thoughtfully. "I see."

"(F/n)."

You spin around to see Zero striding towards the both of you, his gun, Bloody Rose, ready and armed.

"Zero!" you exclaim. "What took you so long?"

"I was on time," he says coolly.

You roll your eyes. Typical Zero. Always so cold and aloof. However, you alone know what pain he hides inside.

"Kuran."

"Kiryu."

Both men glare daggers at each other, though Kaname in the ever-more 'civilized' way.

"Let's go, (f/n)," Zero abruptly grabs your wrist and drags you towards the dorm. You turn around briefly to see Kaname watching you with what looked like a saddened expression.

"Zero? What's wrong?" you ask curiously as he let go of you as soon as the both of you were out of sight from the Pureblood Prince.

"Why do you like him so much?" he says unexpectedly.

"Huh?" you look up into his face, trying to decipher his question, but he hides his eyes with his silver bangs.

"What do you mean?" you ask confusedly. You reach up to sweep his bangs away from his eyes, but Zero's hand shoots up to grab your wrist.

"Why do you like Kuran so much?" he asks almost desperately.

"What are you talking about?" you ask impatiently, tugging at your wrist. "I respect him. What's wrong with me liking him?"

Zero suddenly lets go of your wrist, but you yelp, as his nails has scratched your skin, leaving a mark. Blood oozed out of the cut, and you reach to wipe it away –

"Zero?" you notice that he has gone silent and is staring at your injury.

"Zero? What's–" his eyes.

His eyes are no longer the lavender; instead, they are crimson red, glowing and hungry.

"Blood," you say immediately. "You need blood."

You glance down at your wrist and offer the blood to him.

"No," Zero's voice is ragged, and he is fighting for control from his bloodlust.

"Please," you beg. "You need it."

"No!" His voice is stronger, but he is losing.

"Zero. Don't fight it," you say in a soft voice.

"If I don't, I'll end up killing the whole Academy!" he snarls, red eyes growing brighter with suppressed rage.

"If you don't, you'll kill _yourself_!" you yell defiantly.

"Does it even _matter_? I don't know what I'm living for anymore," Zero's voice is suddenly tired, like he's exhausted from fighting.

"You _live_ because your life is much too important!" you argue.

"Important? To whom?" he laughs bitterly.

"I'm not needed," he says cynically.

You grit your teeth in fury. You place a finger on Zero's chin, forcing him to look at you.

"Me. _I_ need you! You _have _to live!" you whisper roughly, tears dripping down your cheeks.

His eyes dim slightly, but they are still scarlet with want.

"Drink, Zero. Drink and live," you whisper quietly, lifting your still-bleeding wrist to his lips.

With a groan of defeat, Zero allows his head to drop to your wrist. He licks your wound and you bite your lips to contain a moan. He sinks his gleaming fangs into your wrist and you register pain for a moment before relaxing.

Zero drinks almost frantically, then slowing down until it feels like nothing more than a gentle breeze caressing your wrist.

He finally lets go of your hand and wipes the blood from his lips in disgust.

"You missed a spot," you say, giggling when he overlooked it again.

"Here," you stand on you tiptoes and press your lips to his.

Zero freezes in surprise before loosening up and responding to your kiss.

You can hardly believe your own actions, but you've known you had feelings for your childhood friend for some time now.

You are curious as to what your blood tastes like, and you tentatively licked his bottom lip.

The effect is instant.

Zero groans and pressed his lips harder against yours. His arms grip your waist as you bring your hands to his silvery hair, tangling his soft strands around your fingers.

His lips were soft and cold, yet yielding at the same time.

When you finally part for air, both of you are panting.

"Zero. You must _never_ lose to yourself," you tell him, your (e/c) eyes gazed into his lilac ones, full of warmth and love.

He shakes his head and pulls himself away from you.

"No. No. You don't belong to me. I can't take you," he mutters under his breath as he ran a hand through his snowy locks.

"Zero," you take a step closer to the Vampire Hunter, but his eyes stop you.

They are full of pain and loneliness.

"No. Zero, don't think that," you whisper in dismay, extending a hand towards him.

"Don't touch me!" he shouts. You flinch but do not back away.

"Don't touch me," he breaths heavily, violet orbs glaring into your (e/c) ones.

"Zero. Please," you say softly, willing him to understand.

Understand that you will never leave him.

"I love you," you say gently, tilting your head and smiling. "I'll _always_ love you."

Zero's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously.

"No. It can't be true," he whispers in shock.

"It _is_ true, Zero. Why won't you accept it?" you are frustrated, but you know the answer.

He has been alone for so long, never really happy, that his heart refuses to acknowledge your feelings.

"Zero. I'll be here. I'll be here to protect you," you cradle his head in your arms, brushing his silver locks gently.

"(F/n)," he mutters.

You smile and nod.

"I love you," you repeat softly.

He is not smiling, but he feels released from his sorrow.

He lifts his head and kisses you tenderly.

"I love you too," he murmurs between kisses.

You smile, because that's enough.

_If you're together with him, then that's enough. _

_If he's happy, then that's enough. _

_"I'll be your Guardian Angel, Zero." _

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the Fic (: It's my first one with VK, but I'm trying to write some more,

preferably with Yuki alive :P

Once again, I'm open to suggestions! Please R&R!

~IntertwinedRoses


End file.
